Restraint
by malgalfan
Summary: MalInara.  Rated M for sexual situations.  Inara wants to try something new.
1. Chapter 1

**Restraint**

Author: malgalfan

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just like to play with 'em.

Rating: NC17

Summary: A little piece of fluffy smut, or smutty fluff, or some variation of the two. Inara wants to try something new.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, it's time to spill," Kaylee said, bouncing up and down as Inara brushed her hair.

"Spill about what?" Inara asked.

"You and the Cap'n, of course," Kaylee replied. As the brush paused mid-stroke, she continued, "Come on, Inara. I wanna know what he's like when you're sexin'. Always have wondered. I figure he's all…masterful and dominant. Am I right?"

"Kaylee," Inara chided gently. "I don't really think it would be …appropriate to talk about that."

"Why not?" Kaylee asked, genuinely puzzled. "I tell you 'bout what me and Simon get up to all the time, don't I? And it ain't like the Cap'n's a client, so you ain't got to keep client confidentiality or nothin'."

Inara found herself blushing unaccountably. "Well, it's just that I don't think Mal would…I think it would make him very angry if he thought I would talk about…that."

She paused for a minute, wondering at what point Mal's prudishness about sex had rubbed off on her.

"Ain't like I'd run out and tell 'im," Kaylee said, though she had already discerned that Inara would not be forthcoming about her intimacies with the Captain.

"I know you wouldn't, mei mei," Inara said soothingly. "I just don't feel…comfortable with it. He is the Captain, you know."

Kaylee smiled. "It's okay, Inara. It's plain as day you're happy and he looks downright giddy most of the time, so I guess I don't need all the juicy details anyways."

Inara laughed, relieved that Kaylee was going to let the subject drop. "Giddy, huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Inara finished up the supply list for Serenity's stopover on Boros the next day, Kaylee's question about Mal's inclinations kept replaying in her head. She couldn't help but wonder if Kaylee's guess was completely correct, or if Mal might be amenable to a change of pace. In the short months they'd been together, she had discovered many things that gave Mal pleasure and he had done the same with her. But there was a vast unexplored territory that Kaylee's questions had brought to Inara's mind. Perhaps it was time to do some exploring, she thought with a little flush of anticipation.

When Mal climbed down into their bunk after his last check around the ship, Inara was waiting patiently. Seeing she was still awake, Mal walked over to kiss her. "Evenin', darlin'," he said, setting about to undress.

Watching the process with a hunger that would have surprised her two years ago, she licked her lips nervously. "Mal," she said in a low voice, "I was wondering if you might like to try something new tonight."

Mal looked up at her, a half-smile on his lips. "What might that be?" he asked, his own imagination beginning to supply several possibilities. When Inara reached behind her back and held out four lengths of black silk, Mal's eyes widened.

"I thought we might use these," she said seductively.

Mal swallowed. "You want I should…um…tie you up?" he said, his voice cracking despite his best efforts to sound calm.

Inara shook her head. "I thought maybe I could use these on you," she suggested, her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for the reaction.

Mal stood frozen to the floor for a moment, his mind processing the information in slow motion. "Uhh, darlin'," he began hesitantly. "I ain't real sure about that."

"Why not?" Inara asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Ain't so much a matter of trust, bao bei," he said, trying to figure the best way out of the conversation. "It's just…well, with the life I lead, gettin' tied up don't hold much charm for me. Generally it comes a second or two before all manner of unpleasantness, if you know what I mean."

Inara walked over to him and kissed him gently. "I can assure you this would not lead to anything remotely resembling unpleasantness for you," she whispered against his ear, as she trailed one of the restraints softly across his back.

Mal shivered with the sensation. "You make it sorta hard for a man to resist, darlin'."

Inara smiled. "Is that a 'yes' then?"

Mal took a slow, deep breath. "Reckon it is," he answered. Nervously, he added, "What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"Just lie down on the bed," Inara answered, delighted he'd agreed.

"That's it?"

"That's it," she said. "I'll do the rest."

As she positioned Mal as she wanted him, he couldn't help but notice how adept she was at tying the restraints. When she turned her back briefly, he gave them a surreptitious tug, and found, to his consternation, that they had gorram little give in them.

Feeling his body tense with the knowledge, Inara turned back around. "Just relax, Mal," she said softly.

"I am relaxed," he said too quickly.

Inara rolled her eyes. "You're tense as a bowstring," she said, as she began to run her hands lightly across his shoulders and chest. "Close your eyes for me, air en."

Mal closed his eyes reluctantly. But as Inara slowly worked her way down his body with her clever hands, Mal found himself relaxing into her magical touch. When she was satisfied that his initial defenses were lowered sufficiently, she replaced her hands with her mouth, painstakingly tracing patterns with her tongue and lips. As she took his hard length into her mouth, Mal's hips bucked up involuntarily and he jerked against the restraints. "Ai ya, woman," he breathed out. "That's just…" He suddenly found it impossible to form coherent thought, as Inara swirled her tongue in wicked patterns over his engorged manhood.

Inara paused and looked up at him, to see that his eyes had popped open and he was staring speechlessly at her, harsh pants ruffling her hair against his thighs. "Like that, do you?" she asked in a sultry whisper as she slid up his body and straddled his hips. She slowly sank inch by inch onto his length and she saw his fists clench in the restraints, as he tried to maintain some control. Rocking her hips in a rhythm she knew would send him catapulting over the edge, she held his gaze. "Let go," she said.

Well beyond any ability to do otherwise, Mal felt his release ripping through him like a hurricane as Inara continued to move over him. After what seemed an eternity of intense pleasure, Inara slumped over him bonelessly, trying to catch her breath in the aftermath of her own release.

Eventually, when ability to speak returned, Mal shifted as much as the restraints would allow. "Um, darlin'?" he said softly.

Inara lifted her head, looking at him with something akin to wonder. "Yes?" she asked.

"Think you might let me go, now?" he asked, shaking the restraints a little.

Inara smiled lazily. "Depends," she answered saucily. "What are you going to do if I do?"

"Oh, I'm thinkin' maybehaps turnabout's fair play in this little game," he said, grinning wickedly.

As Inara untied the restraints, she thought that she would really have to remember to thank Kaylee in the morning.

xxxxxxxxx

A little feedback, if you please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Restraint II—Turnabout**

Author: malgalfan

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just playin' with 'em for a bit.

Rating: NC17

Summary: At the request of a few nice folks, here's the sequel to "Restraint", since turnabout IS fair play.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mal stretched his arms and legs experimentally, noting with a little shock that they were slightly stiff. 'Course, right this minute, he thought with something approaching disbelief, everything was a mite stiff.

Inara lay back on the bed, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Stretching languidly like a cat, her body looked sleek and strong, and Mal felt his pulse begin to quicken at the sight. It was fair amazing to him that she had persuaded him to let her bind him in such a fashion, and even more amazing that he should have so thoroughly enjoyed it. Mal was no blushing virgin, of course, but he was generally unaccustomed to such games. Maybehaps it was something he'd get accustomed to, he figured, being as how the woman in his bed was all manner of imaginative.

He picked up the black silk ties and ran them experimentally through his fingers. Inara watched him, wondering what was going through her lover's head. Slowly, he raised his head to look into her eyes. "Can I?" he asked, almost wincing at the pleading sound of his voice.

Inara raised her arms above her head slowly, and lay very still as Mal secured her wrists with the lengths of silk. She noticed that he took great care in the tying of the knots, trying not to cause her discomfort. "Good?" he asked, when he was done.

"Mmm hmm," Inara answered, wiggling a little to remind him of her free ankles.

Mal chuckled, securing one delicately turned ankle to the bed frame. "Think I'll be having need of this elsewhere," he whispered huskily, as he held up the last tie.

Inara looked at him, suddenly a little anxious about what he might have in mind. "Try to relax, darlin'," he said, mimicking her command from earlier. "Close your eyes."

Inara closed her eyes and felt him move up the bed to her head, slipping the tie around her eyes. The move was unexpected, and caused warm heat to pool between her legs. She felt the bed shift again, and knew that Mal had gotten up. She listened carefully, all of her senses suddenly attuned to her lover's movements in the room. She heard the quiet opening of drawers and the whisper of objects being pushed about, as Mal searched for something.

"I'm getting a little cold," she said, hoping to draw him back to the bed quickly.

"Hold your horses, woman," Mal drawled lazily. "I'll take care of that in a minute."

She heard him padding back to the bed quietly, and felt the dip of the mattress as he climbed in. Suddenly hungry for his touch, she arched toward him as much as the ties would allow. He pushed her back gently, trailing his warm hands over her breasts and belly. She began to shiver, well aware it had nothing to do with the cold. "Mal," she whispered.

"Quiet now," he said, as his lips closed over her breast. Taking exquisite time with each breast in turn, he drew soft whimpers of pleasure from her until she felt she might burst with the beauty of it. He pulled away, leaving her suddenly bereft. And then she felt it, the lightest touch imaginable trailing across her breasts and abdomen. Her senses in overdrive, she gasped. "What is that?"

"You should know, darlin'. It belongs to you." Mal's voice was low and gravelly against her ear.

Mal swirled the soft bristles of the paint brush along Inara's parted thighs, and the maddening motion made her moan. "Please, Mal," she said, her breath coming in short pants.

Instantly setting aside the brush, he slid his hand up to her moist center, reveling in the wet heat he found there. As his fingers entered her, she pushed against his hand urgently. Feeling the trembling of her thighs and watching her arch against him, Mal knew with an instinct as old as man what she wanted. Pulling her free thigh over his hip, he thrust into her, burying himself between her quivering inner walls, deep and fast. Her hips rolled under him, matching his thrusts as they were both taken again by the wave of mind-numbing sensation that signaled their fall.

When their passion was spent, Mal rolled off of her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. When he reached to remove her blindfold and untie her restraints, Inara rubbed her wrists gingerly, and blinked in the sudden light. "Didn't hurt you, did I?" Mal asked, abruptly worried.

"No, love, far from it," she said, dazzling him with a smile. "That was just….incredible."

Mal smiled shyly, and she wondered if she would ever truly know the many facets to the man. "Wouldn't ever want to hurt you, 'Nara," he said softly. "Wouldn't have ever even asked to do such a thing if you hadn't brought it up."

Inara molded her body against him. "Is there anything else you might enjoy that you'd never ask?" she said curiously.

Mal sighed in contentment. "Nothin' comes to mind right this minute, but maybehaps I'll think on it and let you know. After I get my strength back, that is."

Inara laughed against his chest, the sound more wild and free than he could have ever hoped to hear. "You do that," she said, as she settled herself into his arms to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thus ends my foray into fluffy smut, or smutty fluff, or whatever. Feedback is most welcome!


End file.
